1. Field of the Invention
An indication assembly of the type to be used to indicate predetermined activity with container assemblies specifically of the type used for the depository or collection of mail wherein the indication device, of predetermined design is located remote from the mail depository so as to clearly indicate activity at the mail depository.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years indication or signalling devices have been available which are specifically designed for use in combination with a mail depository or like container assembly specifically designed for the reception of any type article being delivered to a residence or business address. The delivery of mail is commonly accomplished on a daily basis wherein individual postal employees hand deliver mail to a specified container assembly or mailbox. In rural areas it is quite common for the mail depository to be located some distances from the actual resident. In such cases it is obviously inconvenient for a resident to leave his home to physically determine whether mail has been delivered at the remotely located mailbox. The prior art and/or existing signaling devices have been available to the general consumer to overcome this problem. Generally such devices include some type of sound or sight signaling device located within the house and triggered either mechanically or electrically upon the opening or manipulation of the mail depository itself. While some years ago such problems were primarily directed to rural type delivery routes, similar type problems are now arising in multiple dwelling units. Mail deliveries are becoming increasingly complicated because of the larger number of such multiple dwellings which are presently in use. These multiple dwellings contain larger number of apartments, condominiums and like residences located on numerous floors above ground level, where the mailboxes are normally positioned. Even where elevator service is available it is an obvious inconvenience for residents in such multi floor units to physically travel to the mailbox to determine if mail has in fact been delivered. It would therefore be a great advantage to residents in such multi dwelling units to determine whether mail had yet been delivered to the main mailbox array without physically leaving their apartment or residence.
Signal devices available in the prior art are disclosed in existing U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,019,554; 1,005,004; and 3,556,394. These prior art references are primarily designed for mail depositories used in rural areas where the resident has to physically leave the house and travel usually some distance in the open to physically determine whether mail has been delivered to the individual mail depository.
Similarly the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Scallia, 2,465,935 and Ucciardino, 3,819,109 are directed to signalling devices designed to be used with a mailbox array of the general type available in multi unit dwelling structures.
While, as set forth above, the structures disclosed in the aforementioned do indicate some type of contact or signalling device being used for the remote informing of manipulation with a mail depository structure, a vast majority of these devices are extremely complex and would significantly add to the overall cost of the mail depository structure both from a standpoint of installation and initial purchase of the signalling device.
Accordingly there is an obvious need in the industry for an indicating assembly of the type which can be readily adapted to existing, permanently installed array type mail depositories wherein the opening of the entire array by the postal employee is indicated to each of the residence in a multi unit or multi dwelling building for the purpose of eliminating the need of physically travelling from the individual unit down to the bottom floor or central location of the mail depository.
Such an indicating assembly should be capable of low cost initial purchase, easy installation and the utilization of existing components already maintained in the building or dwelling whenever possible. In addition the actual indicating portion of the indicating assembly located remote from the main mail depository array would be of extremely simple design so as to be long lasting and include a minimal amount of working parts such that the cost of installation and maintenance of such a device would be negligible.